A Century At Sea
by Allosaurus.Jei
Summary: 100 Prompts. Covering Stories told, Stories untold and Stories that will probably never be told. Anywhen and Anywhere from East Blue Pre-Arlong to Paradise Post-Raftel. It all depends where my imagination takes me. Rated M for the obligatory foul-mouthed pirates and because there are probably gonna be sexy scenes later and if not outright dirty ones. Let me know if you hate it :3
1. Prompt 1 - Dance

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters, concepts and locations henceforth mentioned in this collection of shorts are part of a world I have no rights to. It was all the creation of that magnificent man Eiichiro Oda. And I'm looking forward to the next decade and a half of One Piece just like the rest of you. Shishishi, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Prompt 1 - Dance

An Autumn Island somewhere in the New World - 2 Months, 3 Weeks and 5 Days after crossing the Red Line

The salty breeze blew across the deck, she could smell a storm raging five hours to the west, feel the warm front as it collided with the chilly spring of the Autumn Island they were currently anchored off. They had stopped here to get some vital food and medical supplies, that had been around dawn of course and after a night on watch she had figured some sleep while they were still would be fine. She hadn't been sleeping very well of late as it was so the chance to do so in a relatively stable part of this unpredictable sea was something a good navigator could not turn away. ' _Wake me up before noon and every single one of you will suffer_ ' was what she had said to the 'boys'. She needn't have worried about Chopper and Sanji, as they would be on the Island until then at least making sure they had everything the crew needed. Zoro was also a non issue, even when he was awake and active (as opposed to asleep, drunk, high, meditating and whatever else delinquent swordsmen did these days) he was not a contributor to the _Noise_ unless Sanji was within sight. The _Noise_ had started with and still revolved around the most irritating factor in her life (and also the most valuable, _not that she'd ever tell anyone that_ ), the crew's heart and soul - Monkey D Luffy. Over time it had been complemented by a Braggart ( _and my cowardly, brave, idiotic and genius of a best friend_ ), a Pervert ( _a clever and kind pervert, but also an extremely loud pervert_ ) and a Rock Star ( _also coincidentally a pervert, but at least one who understood good manners and music_ ) and recently a part-time Princess ( _how the hell does she keep finding us anyway?_ ). The _Noise_ was not always the bane of her existence, only on the occasions when she was either trying to sleep or trying to work. So it was quite a surprise to her when she woke up not slightly after noon like she'd planned, but at dusk to the smell of grilling vegetables and the sound of something that made her want to move her hips in a way that was probably not what a normal girl would consider decent.

As she leant against the railing outside the Girl's Room smelling in turns the warm salty whiff of a far-away storm, the sweet charcoal of grilled corn and the slightly acrid but not completely unpleasant smell of the rubber 'boy' sitting on the rail next to her. Clapping his feet to the strange music while his hands and mouth worked in tandem to demolish his favourite kind of meat (any cut, so long as it had a bone and was made from gigantic sea-monsters) he seemed to be very happy, at least his eyes were twinkling, even if his face was currently being contorted by the ridiculous amount of food he'd shoved inside of his gob. He tried to say something but all she heard was "Bagikonfuulufkvwavoovik!"

"Swallow first Luffy, then speak. Unless you've finally decided to learn another language?" She teased, poking him in his overladen cheek. "Cos' either or, I have no idea what you're saying."

A huge *GULP* sent everything squeezing down his flexible gullet, and a gigantic belch followed. Zoro and Franky gave him a little clap while he laughed "Shishishi." He looked about for a moment, obviously trying to remember how he was thinking before the rather magnificent burp. "NAMI!" he shouted, turning to give her one of his ten million watt grins.

"Luffy!" She half-yelled back. It was nice to be well rested for a change and playing along with him cost her nothing.

"What do you think of the music?" He was obviously excited, his feet hadn't stopped clapping, even after his brain had to reboot just a moment ago.

The music? It certainly did resemble the music she knew, but it was a little off compared to Brook's usual repertoire, too clangy ( _is that a word?_ ) and boppy, there was nothing she'd call 'Soul' about it. A quick glance had already told her he wasn't the one playing but she wondered how this strange new sound had come on board their ship.

"Yeah, I think so," she tilted her head, letting her orange hair fall over one shoulder as she tried to ascertain whether she did like it or not. Her pelvis certainly seemed to as she felt an almost unstoppable urge to sway her hips and waist in a manner that would cause at least 3 nosebleeds and rather ruin their barbeque, _especially if the chef is suddenly knocked out of commission_ , she thought cheekily while resting her chin on her hand to conceal the grin she'd felt peel across her face. "Who made it?"

"No idea!" He cheerfully explained while her forehead smacked on the wooden rail. _Too blunt, Baka_. "Sanji and Chopper brought it back. From over there." He pointed one of his long fingers over her Mikan grove, implying the boys had bought back a bit more than just fresh produce and medicine.

"Hmmm, is that so?" She said in a faintly disinterested manner because she knew that would only make him want to talk more and she felt like listening to his voice for a little longer.

"Yep, and they brought this machine to play the music thingies and first I told them they had to play it quiet because if we woke you up you'd probably throw us all in the water and then eat all our food," _So that's his definition of suffering; no food and sinking, that's no fun._ "And at first Sanji wanted to play it loud because he said if it's loud the beautiful ladies will come and dance but then Zoro called him a name… ummmm I forgot the name he said but anyway then they had a fight and me and Usopp turned it down." He said the last bit with his chest swelled out in pride.

"You say that but I bet Usopp was the one who actually did it," she hit him with a teasing grin. She loved her captain but there was no getting away from the fact he was a dunce, especially when it came to appliances. _He can only use a DenDenMushi if it's a direct line or if someone else dials it for him, no way did he figure out how to use a completely foreign music player_.

His face twisted into a petulant scowl, "Yeah! But I told him to turn it down, so it was a joint co-aberation!"

"Co-operation?"

"No the one with the 'abber' in it."

"Collaboration?"

"That one!"

She started to laugh and found it a little hard to stop, especially when he started to giggle along with her. She only stopped after her sides began to hurt. A lull in the music had let their laughter was over the rest of the crew. Usopp and Chopper waved at her while Sanji. Well Sanji-

"NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAN!" He roared as he twirled up the stairs, a fruity cocktail and a plate of skewers perfectly balanced despite his erratic movements. As he stopped in front of her, his voice suddenly shifted to a smooth baritone. "Nami-san, your dinner is served," it didn't last for long though. "And here's a drink filled with my undying love for your exquisite smile!" His eye was shining pink and the smoke coming off of his cigarette curled into little heart shapes. _I always wonder how he does that._

"Thank you Sanji-kun," she replied, taking the proffered items with a warm smile. "It looks delicious."

"Aaaaaaah, Nami-sa-"

"Sanjiiii!" the whining tone coming from their rubber captain implied only one thing. "I'm huuuungry!"

"Shut up you shitty captain," Sanji's tone changed drastically, to a downright venomous degree. Nami ignored the pair of them and began eating. "I already gave you three servings. You can wait until Nami-san has finished before you get anymore, now sit down and shut it!" With that said their chef stomped back downstairs, muttering about 'shitty rubber brats' and 'shitty marimos' the whole way.

"Booooooooo!" Luffy groaned. Then he slid off the railing and slumped into a lazy lotus next to her legs. She chewed on one of her skewers and slowly counted to ten.

 _7… 8… 9… 1-_

"Nah-miii…"

"Nope."

"Eh? Stingy."

"I'm not stingy," she finished off one of the tasty kebabs and proceeded to stab his wandering hand with the sharp skewer, she heard a muted 'yowch' and continued. "Luffy, how would you feel if you someone came along and stole your first meal of the day?"

"I'd beat them up!" _Wow he didn't miss a beat with that one_. His stretchy fingers got closer to her plate and she gave him another jab. This time the 'yowch' was a 'nyooow'. _Probably got him in a softer spot_.

"What if they begged you?"

"I'd tell them to get lost!"

"And if they didn't?"

"I'd beat them up!" *Jab* *Jab* "Ow, Nami! That hurts!"

"Luffy if you steal the first thing I've eaten all day I will beat you up! Got it now?" He huffed and turned away from her, with his hand still snaking up through the rails to attack from the other side. _Alright, done with this game_. She grasped the skewer firmly and stabbed it into his cheek.

"Ow!" *Jab* "Ow!" *Jab* "OW! NAMI! Stop it!" *Jab* "OW! ALRIGHT! FINE!" He stood up with an even bigger huff and walked over to the gunwale and sat there with a brooding look on his face. "Nami's such a scrooge." He whisper-yelled. She pretended to ignore him and made loud moans while she was eating, enjoying the look on his face growing darker and darker. _What do you know, this is kinda fun._ The music started up again and while she teased her despondent captain she noticed that it wasn't just Franky and Chopper dancing around, Usopp seemed to be bopping along while he fiddled with a few pieces of junk. Robin and Brook were sitting at the table tapping their feet as they drank their tea and even Zoro seemed to be nodding his head, although that could also be him trying to stave off passing out, she counted the bottles around him. _Nope, he's bopping, there's no way seven bottle has him drunk enough to pass out. Seven wouldn't even get me tipsy._ Lastly though was the blond chef. She truly loved all of her nakama, as much as she loved her family, because that's what they'd become to her, just another part of her adopted family. But just because they were family didn't make them perfect, as Nojiko said herself - " _Skank is fine with me_ ". There was very little she would ever admire about Sanji; the obvious ones were his strength, his culinary skill, his begrudging kindness and even that idiotic chivalric code of his, but the thing she likes most about the perverted playboy-wannabe was the way he moved. It wasn't like he made her hot or even lukewarm to be honest, but the way he moved about, always perfectly poised and graceful like a dancer in motion. Even now, grilling away on the deluxe-sized barbeque he and Luffy had begged for he was tapping, shaking and wriggling about. His hands were busy so he moved his feet, dancing as he made his way about the grill, turning and stepping in time with the beat while his eyes never left his precious ingredients.

"Luffy," she called out to him, feeling full at last. Sanji always gave her more than she needed as 'shitty rubber captain' insurance. She still had three kebabs left that simply would not fit in her already slightly bulging stomach. _Geez, he didn't have to give me so much_. Her captain did not immediately respond, but she already knew he wouldn't, _such a kid sometimes_. So she sat the plate on the railing and called again. "Luuuffy?"

"Hmph!" _Oh, that attitude huh?_

"I see," she added a touch of haughty young rich girl to her voice. "And here I was going to give these to you, but I see you don't want them. Well, that's fine" She went take the plate away but he was already aside her stuffing all three straight in his gob. Pulling the bare skewers out and tossing them on the plate he began to chew, making several pleased moans and grunts. When he finished with a satisfied 'aaaah' she asked, "Feel better now Captain?"

He flashed another grin even bigger than before. "Yup, shishishi. Thanks Nami!"

"So long as you learned your lesson," she shot her own Cheshire cat grin back at him.

"Ah," he nodded and plastered a learned expression across his face. "Don't get in Nami's way when she's hungry and has pointy things."

"Close enough." She chuckled and looked at the boys o n the lawn, Usopp had now abandoned his junk pile and was dancing in earnest. Shaking his legs and arms in a strange, seemingly uncoordinated rhythm that actually seemed to match the song beat for beat. Watching him move about the tiny Chopper, who was wiggling his arms about and laughing like a little boy ( _I suppose he still is a boy though, he's what… 17?_ ) while Franky made jerking, machine like movements, she could just hear the two boys over the music, 'uwaaah, it's the _Robot_!' She felt the next beat in her hips and didn't bother trying to stop it, it pumped down through her pelvis and tapped her feet, twisted her waist and made her want to throw her hair about. She giggled and swung her hips a few times to get the feel of the rhythm before bopping her captain with her hip.

"Oi!" He was obviously confused as to what she was doing so she grabbed his hand and let the beat inside her flow through her arms and move him about. He shook and stretched and then he… smirked? "Shishi, Nami. That's not how you dance to this music." _Huh? What the hell does he know about dancing?"_

"Oh yeah," her voice now laden with sarcasm he wouldn't understand. "Show me how you dance to this kind of music then." And then she shook her whole body and twisted him into a travelling spin. The music pounded loud all of a sudden and he stopped rigid. The next pound seemed to be what he was waiting for as he let loose one hard movement and then slowed. Pound. Pound. Pound. Each pound caused another erratic movement until they began to speed up and blend together with the faster sounds before one final pound left him teetering at the rail, his straw hat in his outstretched hand, just as the song began to do what Nami could only describe as wail, he flicked his treasure onto her head and tipped over backwards, smashing headfirst into the deck and then oozing up in a sort of spastic wriggling, then as the rhythm smoothed into a gentle step-beat-step-shwing kind of sound he began bouncing about on his feet, thrashing his head around and making rigid movements with his arms. It looked almost like some sort of choreographed martial art, but his giggling face killed that thought immediately. Surprisingly Usopp joined him in perfect sync and they seemed to be exchanging dance moves. She couldn't help but laugh, the long-nosed boy she considered her closest friend seemed to be taking it incredibly seriously until he said something she couldn't hear in the middle of a move and Luffy's face set itself into what she had to consider was his attempt at pretending to be serious. _Ahah, my belly hurts_. Laughing at the ridiculousness of these two, nearly-twenty year old boys jumping around having the time of their life with 'poker faces' plastered across their gobs was too much for her. The sniper dropped into a weird position and began dancing on all fours and after some complicated spins and twists ended up in a lounging pose with a rather superior look on his face. Both Luffy and Chopper were starry-eyed at his performance and after an unheard taunt, the rubber boy decided to drop onto one arm and shift, he was spinning, dancing, twisting without letting his feet touch the ground. At this point the whole crew was watching the pair and as the music built to the crescendo Luffy touched his head against the grass and let fly. Spinning like a top for nearly half a minute before stopping upside down, rigid as an arrow, arms folded across his chest right as the music came to a dead halt. Franky, Brook, Chopper and surprisingly even Sanji all gave the pair a round of applause.

The boys started gabbling about 'break-dancing' or whatever it was. She heard 'Yasopp' and 'Shanks', then a 'Rayleigh' before she tuned out and drained the rest of her cocktail. As the music started up again she leapt over the rail and onto the softest landing pad available - their captain. Returning his hat in the process and racing to sweep up Robin so that they could dance along to the next bopping, pulsing beat. Her skin told her they had about 4 hours before the storm hit and they would have to batten down the hatches.

"4 hours til the clouds break boys! Make the most of it!"

"YOSHA!"

* * *

 **A/N:** SO... I wrote this down in July-ish. I think. I honestly can't remember. I've had to download it off of here about three or four times now because of various computer failures. However my not posting anymore was pretty much mostly laziness. Or rather laziness in regard to actually typing. See I write like crazy but its all in my head and it changes so fast that it's rare I manage to get a good one like this down on paper. Whenever I do it's usually completed in a day or two and posted ASAP because I'm not a big drafting person, because a part of me is a perfectionist which means that my first drafts are usually pretty damn good anyway, but then I fiddle with them until they lose all the spontaneity and that special flow of the dialogue that comes with instant inspiration. Anyways this is just an edit of some minor bits I wanted to add to the overall, I don't think I fixed any of the spelling or grammar mistakes I might've made so if you read this and spot any please let me know. If you feel like it please leave a review or even if you just want to tell me I'm shit and to stop writing. I mean... I won't listen to you but I'm good with both constructive and de-constructive criticism. As for my statement in the old blurb; ignore it. I made the promise to do 100 prompts in 100 days when I was ignorant of the fact that many of the prompts didn't inspire some quick spark of wit and will. At least not immediately. So instead I'll try for at least one a week. Some will be longer like this one (or longer than this one), others may not even hit 1000 words (my usual minimum limit) but I'm not gonna say "I WILL FINISH THIS COLLECTION". Because I haven't seen on this site a single 100 prompts collection that is actually complete.

By the by, I will not be posting these either in chronological or numerical order, but rather as they come, it works a little easier for me that way. Followers of my other stories well... if you're here by chance I have **NOT** abandoned either Shiota Haruna Time or My YRYR fic Memories. They will both be updated before Valentines oddly enough.

Jei, out.


	2. Prompt 6 - Bread

Prompt 6 - Bread

Kuraigana Island - 3 Weeks after the War of the Best

Zoro and Mihawk gazed into each others eyes. Zoro honestly found it a little unnerving but the other options for directing his mealtime stare were either the food (bread and canned fish, for the fifth time this week) and… Nope, curiosity had gotten him the first time and he'd ended up forgetting to eat. _That was a bad day_ , he mused, chewing on the slightly stale loaf slathered in mackerel or possibly herring; he didn't really want to think about which. _I was so hungry that boss monkey threw me into the damn lake_. Another bite punctuated with the soft sounds of his jaw working were making it even harder to look into the depths of that hawk-like gaze. _I feel like a frigging rabbit here. What the hell kinda dinner torture is this?_ On one side was one of the deadliest men on the sea, Dracule Mihawk fixing him with his predator's stare and on the other was… and at this point, because he wasn't the brightest man at the best of times let alone when he was under social pressure, Zoro chose to confirm the otherworldly sight to his left.  
It wasn't until his ears registered a small ' _urp_ ' that his vision focused back to reality and he realised that he'd spent, once again, most of his allowed mealtime watching someone else eat. He hung his head and looked at his appalling dinner. He didn't cry. Because it would take a horrendous amount of mental, physical and emotional pain for him to even consider the possibility of letting sad tears fall in front of his fellow diners ( _particularly these two_ ). However, he did feel a little _hollow_ …

Mihawk tended to watch the boy whenever he was around. It was mutually beneficial observation with the added benefit of creeping three kinds of hell out of his brash and rather dim pupil. He took another sip of his wine before carving a piece of stale bread with fish and inserting it slowly into his mouth. He found the rather tough texture of the bread alongside that slightly sour taste to be an excellent way of aiding in the mastication of preserved fish. The way the soft salted meat would fall apart at his tongue and the glassy rigid crunch of the small bones were sensations he could only dream about as a young child growing up. Even now after having sailed every sea and dining on some truly legendary ingredients he could still feel this way about eating a kipper on toast almost thirty years after his first one. A wistful smile played on his face as he remembered, _still bloody and bruised when I went into that shop. I'd finally fought my out of the slums, I was free to do what I wanted_. Another sip of wine accompanied the next happy thought. _I'm a little glad all I wanted right then was some breakfast._  
A little brush of haki against his other teenage charge indicated that she was not about to spew forth some vulgar comment or start a pointless and annoying argument with the other, so he left her to her meal. Besides, it wasn't like she didn't have any table manners - in fact she ate in an even more dignified manner than he did. Somewhat at least. If you looked closely enough. _And well… That's all that matters isn't it?_ He was as always though, a little surprised at the sheer veracity.

Perona didn't notice either of her company's odd dinner behaviour. After trying to lighten the mood the first few times they'd all sat down like this sans bleeding and wheezing, she'd been given a stern reprimand about 'halting your tasteless jokes' and 'keeping your sailor's tongue in your mouth at the dinner table'. Since any time she tried 'civil' conversation she ended up in a fight with the dimwit it had come that perhaps she was better off just keeping her mouth shut at dinner time. _Swordsmen are such jerks_ , the pinkette griped internally, all the while making sure to cut her food politely as her first set of parents had practically beaten into her. _"Manners, manners, manners Perona. Remember that, with good table manners you can go oh so far!"_ She chewed and swallowed in the fraction of time between her thoughts, lowering the knife and fork to the plate again. _Well, that lasted until I found a cute little devil fruit. Right, Papa_. Her next bite followed the previous in an instant. She chewed fast, four or five good chomps before swallowing rather daintily and setting about her lumps of bread and whatever kind of seafood this was pretending to be. The taste didn't bother her, nor did the quality of the bread. When it came to everything else in the world, Perona expected the best; or at the very least a good attempt at being the best. Food was different. Little girls whose parents sell their 'freak' daughter to a rather nasty travelling circus did not have the luxury of choosing the best cuts of whatever large herbivorous animal was most locationally abundant, and slave-pirates kidnapped from said circus have even less choice. Usually, when told to choose between rotten hard-tack with anorexic rat on the side or weeks of nothing but water and possibly some mild death by malnutrition, most of the slaves she'd met chose the latter. The weaker and hungrier you are the faster they'll kill you to get rid of dead weight.  
So she ate. Because she didn't want to die, or starve or even just go hungry any more. Not that she'd ever had to these last six years, but it was hard to rationalise and remove habits born of desperation. So she ate well, and fast. To an outsider it looked somewhat like a well-mannered young society lady on fast-forward. The speed at which her knife and fork worked was astonishing but not as much as the fact that her jaw and throat were perfectly capable of keeping pace even with the tough, almost inedible bread. _I wonder if we have any of this loaf left?_ Her internal musings were always simple at mealtime ( _less time to eat if you spend it all thinking_ ) and she missed the fact that Zoro had been staring with a mixture of fascination and horror on his face. _I hope there is, I'd like to try some of those old marmalades later tonight_. A small 'horohoro' interrupted her next bite, it was but a momentary pause in her speedy demolition of dinner.

He couldn't make sense of it. Now he lay on the small couch in his designated room thinking over what he'd seen at dinner. This was the third time he'd seen that sight. Or rather had been uninjured and alert enough to take note of that sight. The pink-haired annoyance had been chowing down at a speed he'd only seen matched by one other person, the only differences being overall volume, _well all we had was a few slices each_ , and the impeccable table manners, _the cook would have a fit if I came back and ate like she did_. He frowned, _he'd probably say, 'Oh, the Marimo does have manners after all. Who knew… blah blah blah I'm a pervert.'_ It goes without saying that his mental image of Sanji was not very flattering. His stomach grumbled, He'd only manage to finish his first slice before Hawk-Eyes had finished and sent him out with a 'swordsmen must build self-discipline. Fasting infrequently and a regular routine for meals will help with this'. He really hoped that this 'self-discipline' would manifest itself a lot faster but he had to concede the point. If he still got shocked and lost his cool over an irritating waif wolfing down five slices of whatever-it-was on toast in the same time he'd managed one then he was very undisciplined indeed. This island was turning out to be one hell of a training ground, for all manner of things in any manner of ways. He laid one arm across his head and made a tight fist.  
 _Still_ , Zoro thought as his stomach growled and his nails bit into his palm, _I wish it could go a little faster._

* * *

 **A/N:** This is not my first time writing Perona, I have two unpublished fics involving her, one from Usopp's point of view that went kapoof thanks to a bad usb (I still remember the basic story though, I just need the right push to give it life again) and one set a few months after this one which is stalled at the penultimate section because it's hard to write a scene where two semi-naked teenagers interact in a bathroom and don't get sexy. But then dislocated shoulders are hardly sexy. SO that one'll be ready real soon and the other... well as I said - I need the right push, maybe someone could recommend a good Usopp fic?

That's all, Jei out.


End file.
